Wolfe Revenge
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: When the New Viper rises to power, who will pay the ultimate cost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*The Park*

Nick: *Walking with Yuki, holding her hand*

Yuki: *Smiling*

Nick: *Ears perk up* Huh? Do you hear that?

Yuki: Yeah...it's a light humming...

New Viper: *Divebombs Nick and Yuki*

Nick: *Ducks*

Yuki: *Ducks*

New Viper: *Throws a dart at Nick*

Nick: *Dodges* Hey! That could have hurt me! And Yuki!

New Viper: *Cackles* That was the plan! *Flies away on her Skateboard-Glider*

Yuki: *Gets up* Just who was that?

Nick: I don't know.

*Klaria Corporation*

New Viper: *Lands* Rachstein!

Von Rachstein: What were you doing?!

New Viper: I was just testing out my new toys.

Von Rachstein: *Sighs* Those are not toys!

New Viper: Whatever…

Von Rachstein: You still have a lot to learn, New Viper.

New Viper: *Laughs*

*Japanese Countryside School*

Nick and Yuki: *Walking to their next class*

Mai: *Approaches Nick and Yuki* Hello!

Nick: Hello.

Yuki: Good morning.

Mai: *Looks Nick* You look pretty handsome...*Runs her fingers down Nick's chest*

Nick: *Moves away* I'm sorry...I'm dating Yuki.

Yuki: Yeah.

Mai: *Scoffs* How could you date some ugly girl like her?

Yuki: Excuse me?!

Nick: Hey! Don't say that about her!

Mai: She has ugly brown hair, stupid hazel eyes, a terrible sense of fashion, and the most tiny chest! She's only Cup A, and I'm Cup D+!

Yuki: *Holding back tears*

Nick: *Shocked and appalled*

Mai: *Struts off, laughing*

Nick: *Hugs Yuki* Yuki, you're the most beautiful and kind girl I've ever met.

Yuki: *Hugs back, trying not to cry* You really think so?

Nick: I know so.

Yuki: Thank you Nick...

*Later, the Klaria Corporation*

Mai: *Walks in, and changes into the New Viper*

New Viper: I want Wolfe. I always get what I want. Perhaps...I could kill Yuki. Yes...that what I'm going to do!

Von Rachstein: I'm starting to think you're being blinded by your own personal goals. Your real goal is to kills Wolfe.

New Viper: Yes, I know...but both would be nice.

*That night, Japan Jewelry*

New Viper: *Stealing diamonds*

Wolfe: *Busts in* Viper!

New Viper: *Laughs* That was my brother, Souhei! I'm better, faster, and stronger than the first Viper! I'm the New Viper! And you're right on time...for your funeral! *Throws darts at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Dodges*

New Viper: *Flies towards Wolfe, attempting to ram him*

Wolfe: *Jumps up and kicks the New Viper*

New Viper: *Blocks the kick* Sheesh! You're too predictable!

Wolfe: *Punches the New Viper in the face*

New Viper: *Blocks and flies away*

Wolfe: *Gives chase*

New Viper: *Cackles into the night* I'll kill you next time, Wolfe!

Wolfe: *Stops* Just who is this New Viper?

*Hana's house*

Hana: *Looks at a picture of Yuki as a newborn* Yuki...she's grown up so much...I'm glad she's with someone she loves.

Yuki: *Looks around* Mom, do you think Nick is a good guy?

Hana: *Nods* I think so. He reminds me of your father...that same charm.

Yuki: What was my father like?

Hana: Well...he was very handsome, and very kind to.

Yuki: *Giggles* That sounds like Nick.

Hana: *Nods*

Yuki: Well...I know I love both parts of Nick.

*The next day, Japanese Countryside School*

Mai: *Chewing bubble gum*

Yuki: *Walks past her*

Mai: *Pops a bubble on Yuki, covering her in bubble gum*

Yuki: Hey!

Mai: Oh, sorry...not!

Yuki: My mother made this for me...

Mai: Oh boo hoo! Your little mother made you a widdle dress!

Yuki: *Holding back tears and sobs* Stop it...

Mai: Awww! Is the little ugly girl going to cry?

Nick: *Runs to Yuki* Yuki! Are you alright?

Yuki: *Hugs Nick, sobbing and crying*

Nick: It'll be okay Yuki...

Mai: I can't believe you! You still pick her over me!

Nick: Mai, you may be pretty on the outside, but you're ugly on the inside. Yuki is pretty both on the inside and the outside!

Mai: How dare you! You insolent little freak! You will be mine, no matter the cost! *Storms off*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Klaria Corporation Building*

Mia: *Looks around* I want that Fangium...

Von Rachstein: *Approaches Mia* So you've finally come around.

Mia: I want that Fangium!

Von Rachstein: *Gives her the syringe filled with Fangium*

Mia: *Injects herself with the Fangium, and then her eyes turn from blue to a dark green*

*Nick's House*

Nick: *Looking through a dusty box*

*The doorbell rings*

Nick: *Goes to answer the door* Hello?

Yuki: *Smiling* Hello!

Nick: *Smiles* Hello Yuki.

Yuki: *Looks at the dusty box* What's that?

Nick: It's a box filled with my father's things...

Yuki: Your father? What was he like? Was he like you?

Nick: He was pretty smart and noble...but he and my mother left me at a very young age...it was six years ago.

*Flashback, 6 Years Ago*

Young Nick: *Watching his mother and father packing things into suitcases* What's going on?

Nick's Father: Nick...we have to go on a business trip.

Nick's Mother: We will be back soon...we will see you *Gives Young Nick a goodbye kiss on the cheek

*Present time*

Nick: They never came back...*Holding back tears*

Yuki: *Changes to her werewolf form and gives Nick a hug*

Nick: *Hugs back and starts to cry*

Yuki: I'll be here for you...

*A few hours later*

Yuki: *Picks up an old calculator*

Nick: That was my father's old calculator.

Yuki: *Accidentally drops the calculator* Whoops!

*Out of the old calculator comes six San Francisco Subway coins*

Yuki: *Picks one up* What's this?

Nick: *Looks at it* It looks like an old Subway Token.

Yuki: Subway? What's that?

Nick: A subway is a train that's underground. It's quick and gets people places.

Yuki: Why would someone put Subway Tokens in a calculator?

Nick: I don't know. But I think the key to the answers in San Francisco.

*Later, Hana's House*

Yuki: *Looks at Hana* Mom, I was just wondering if you, Ame, Nick, and I could go to San Francisco?

Hana: San Francisco? Isn't that in America?

Yuki: *Nods*

Ame: America?

Nick: It's in California. San Francisco was where I was born...

Yuki: *Giggles* Nick, you must have made a really cute baby!

Nick: *Blushes* Thanks.

Ame: Well...I'm in.

Nick: Alright.

*Later, Nick's House*

Nick, Ame, and Yuki: *Packing up their things*

Ame: So what is San Francisco like?

Nick: There's fog, and a big copper bridge called the Golden Gate Bridge.

Yuki: Is it really pretty?

Nick: *Nods*

Ame: Well...I'm honestly pretty excited.

Yuki: Me too!

*Hana's House*

Hana: *Packing up her things*

New Viper: *Sneaks up, riding her skateboard-hovercraft*

Hana: *Stands up* I can see you.

New Viper: *Bursts in* So much for stealth!

Hana: *Runs*

New Viper: *Grabs Hana, and flies away*

*Klaria Corporation*

Von Rachstein: *Finishes a phone call*

Guard: Who were you calling?

Von Rachstein: The members for my new team...I think I'll call them...the Klaria Seven!

Guard: Seven?

Von Rachstein: Well, six new members, along with the New Viper, making seven.

Guard: Interesting. Do they have names?

Von Rachstein: The Horned Dynastid, the Emerald Darter, the Desert Scorpion, Magnitude Ten, Deadly Aim, and Poison Lilly.

Guard: They sound powerful.

Von Rachstein: I'm positioning them into different areas in San Francisco. Wolfe won't even know what's coming...

*Nick's House*

Nick: *Ears perk up*

Yuki: What is it Nick?

Nick: I sense someone is in danger...

Ame: Who is it?

Nick: I can't tell...wait...*Gasps*

Yuki: Who is it?

Nick: It's Hana *Runs to his changing room*

Ame and Yuki: WHAT?!

Nick: *Changes into Wolfe*

Wolfe: I'm going to save Hana, you two stay here! *Runs to his motorcycle and drives away*

Ame: *Turns into a wolf and follows Wolfe*

Yuki: *Runs, following them*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Tokyo Clocktower*

New Viper: *Holding Hana over a ledge*

Wolfe: *Lands near the New Viper and punches the New Viper*

New Viper: *Jumps over Wolfe* What's wrong? Can't land a punch can you? *Throws a pair of darts at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Dodges them*

New Viper: *Hisses like a snake*

Wolfe: Just who are you?

New Viper: My name is Mia Fuji, and I am Souhei's older sister!

Wolfe: *Gasps*

New Viper: He was quite a boring Viper...so I became the New Viper!

Wolfe: *Throws one of his boomerangs at the New Viper*

New Viper: *Throws a dart at it, knocking them both out*

Wolfe: *Jumps at the New Viper*

New Viper: *Jumps at Wolfe*

*Both Wolfe and the New Viper hit themselves in the face*

Wolfe: *Lands on his feet*

New Viper: *Lands on her skateboard glider*

Ame: *Watching, looking at Hana* Yuki, we're going to save Hana!

Yuki: *Nods*

New Viper: *Spots Ame and Yuki, and throws a exploding dart at them*

Wolfe: Ame! Yuki! *Dives down for the exploding dart*

New Viper: *Flies down and intercepts Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Struggles*

Ame and Yuki: *Dodge the exploding dart*

Wolfe: *Sighs in relief*

New Viper: Drat!

Wolfe: *Breaks free from the New Viper's grip*

New Viper: *Jumps down to the ledge were Hana is*

Ame: *Climbs up and lunges at the New Viper*

New Viper: *Catches Ame by the scruff of his neck, and then throws him*

Wolfe: *Catches Ame* Gotcha!

New Viper: *Hisses like a snake and goes to Hana*

Wolfe: Let Hana go!

New Viper: Okay...*Throws her down*

Hana: *Screams*

Wolfe: *Pulls out a hand-like grappling hook, and throws it down*

Hana: *Catches it, and lands on the ground, making a loud CRACK!*

Wolfe: HANA! *Goes down to her and cradles her body in his arms*

Ame and Yuki: Mom! *Run to her*

New Viper: *Retreats*

Wolfe: *Shaking her body* Come on! Wake up!

Hana: *Unresponsive*

Wolfe: *Shakes her body more*

Yuki: Mom! Wake up!

Ame: Wake up!

Wolfe: She's...

Ame: Dead.

Yuki: *Cries a lot*

Ame: First father, now mom...

Wolfe: I failed...

*The next day*

Nick: *Buries Hana in a cemetery*

Yuki: *Crying*

Ame: *Crying as well*

Nick: I failed Ame and Yuki...I'm not a hero...

Yuki: *Hugs Nick* You are a hero...you saved Ame and I...

Nick: BUT I COULDN'T SAVE HANA!

Ame: But you tried! You did the best you could.

Nick: *Crying* I'm too-

Yuki: *Slaps Nick* Hana would be proud of you! You tried your best!

Nick: You're right...we're going to San Francisco tomorrow.


End file.
